Unexpectedly Fragile
by Elizabeauty
Summary: Pan is traumatised by recent events, and stuck in a world of remembrance. She needs help, and only one person can help her. Remake of Memories and Promises.


**Unexpectedly Fragile**  
Chapter 1: Lost

She knew him.

He knew her.

So it didn't bother Pan one bit when he offered her a ride home from the party. She thought it was just a friend doing a friend a favor. She couldn't fly home after drinking so much alcohol.

That's all she'd been doing lately.

Every time someone announced an out of control house party, she was there. At every single one of these parties there'd be at least some kind of alcoholic drink. Sometimes it was just cheap beer, other times it was something good, like Bacardi.

She didn't really care, alcohol was alcohol, and it helped ease the pain of Bura being gone.

It was just another night, and another party to accompany it. She was sitting outside on the back deck, alone. Which was rather surprising, considering how packed this party was. But she figured all the couples were just busy getting freaky.

Pan absent mindedly played with the red and green bracelet around her wrist. She looked down, realizing that she was playing with the bracelet. She gave it a small smile, and remembered the origin of the Christmas colored bracelet.

Christmas Eve...

Pan was about 5 years old, sitting alone staring out the window in an empty hallway of Capsule Corp. She stared at the way the snow was falling from the sky, and onto the ground below.

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

Pan turned to see a young blue haired girl, staring at her with innocent blue eyes.

"Hi Pan!"

Pan hadn't really hung out much with this girl before, but she knew that it was Trunks's little sister. That's all she knew Bura as.

"Uh... Hi, Bura."

Bura hopped up on the cushion, next to Pan. She stared out the window as well.

"Oh! It's so pretty!"

Pan gave Bura an odd look. Was she always so happy? When Pan began thinking of it, she realized that she'd never seen Bura without a smile on her face.

Bura looked right back at Pan, and giggled.

Pan couldn't help but smile a little bit at her.

Bura titled her head, and a confused look appeared on her face.

"Don't you think so, Pan?"

"Yeah."

"Say it."

Bura looked at the older girl, hopefully.

"Please?"

"...It's pretty."

Bura grinned and giggled. Was she really Vegeta's child?

Pan went back to staring out the window. Bura did the same. Pan was wondering when Bura would get bored of just sitting in the same spot. She seemed the type that would need to constantly be on the move. Instead, Bura still sat even after five minutes passed. It appeared she was thinking.

While Pan was spacing out, she felt a tugging at her shirt.

"Pan?"

Pan looked to see Bura's hand.

"Yeah?"

Bura looked nervous.

"You wanna be friends?"

"Sure."

Bura's face lightened, and her expression became happy once again.

"Really?"

Pan smiled.

"Really."

Bura squealed, and threw her arms around Pan. She pulled back, grabbed Pan's arm, and slipped a bracelet around her wrist.

"It's a friendship bracelet, just for you!"

Pan stared at the bracelet. It was really pretty. Made of garnets and emeralds. No one could really be sure if the bracelet was made up of real stones. Knowing how rich Bulma was though, no one would be surprised.

"I can't."

Pan tried to give the bracelet back to Bura, but Bura wouldn't even let her take it off.

"You have to!"

"But, I don't have anything to give you!"

"So? You have to keep it, it's just for you."

Bura's bottom lip quivered, and her eyes began to shimmer with tears.

"Pwease?"

Pan caved in. That puppy dog look. It worked on her family, it worked on her friends, it worked on strangers, it worked on Pan. Pan hated that.

"I'll keep it. But, I owe you something."

Bura wiped her eyes, and she was as good as new. Not an ounce of sadness was detected on her face. She leaned up a little, and kissed Pan on the cheek.

"Ok!"

Pan almost didn't notice when he put his hand on her shoulder. She nearly knocked her Bacardi bottle off the deck. But it was just him. She gave a sigh of relief, then took a swig of the apple flavored drink.

"Hiko just got word that his parent's are gonna be home soon. We all gotta get going."

Pan nodded and stood up. She began walking towards the back door. She ended up tripping on a turned over lawn gnome.

He walked over to her, and helped her up.

"You need a ride home, Pan?"

Pan nodded.

"Alright, I'll carry you. I wouldn't want you to trip over the couch on the way to the car."

The journey through the house wasn't too bad, enough people were gone, so that you could actually move from place to place without being suffocated by horny, drunken teenage kids.

He placed Pan in the back seat, where she could rest a little on the ride home. Maybe even sober up a little on the way. She ended up closing her eyes, and fallng asleep.

It was going to take a few hours to get her home, she did live in the mountains, after all. A real long ways away from the city, by car.

He found a clearing and parked the car. He carefully climbed into the back seat with Pan. She shifted, and began to wake up.

"Huh?"

"Hey, Pan."

She looked around sleepily. All she could see was darkness.

"We home, already?"

"The car died out, and I'm starting to feel a little cold."

"Oh."

Pan yawned, it was obvious she was still tired, and her body was trying to get her to sleep off the alcohol's doings.

"I was thinking you could help me warm up."

His hand glided from her knee to her thigh. He squeezed gently. She pushed his hand away. His hand instantly went back to touching her. Her thigh, her shoulder, her stomach, her breast. No matter how many times she pushed him away, he'd always come back just as quickly.

"Stop."

Stop didn't seem to be a word he understood very well. He did the complete opposite, by pulling her shirt off over her head. She let out a sad, pathetic little whimper.

She didn't know why, but she couldn't scream. Even if she did, the chances anyone would here her were very slim. The only ones who would be able to hear wouldn't rescue her. They never rescued anyone else from things like this. Why would they start with her?

Pan kicked her legs, as he forced her down on the seat. It wasn't doing any good. The alcohol deffinently took a toll on her body.

"You'll like it, Pan. I know you will."

To her horror, she was stripped of her clothes, and he had taken off his. She knew what was going to happen.

"No."

He pryed her legs apart, and climbed between.

"Yes."

It was at that very moment that Pan lost all innocence.

* * *

**A/N**: I hate author notes, it makes stories look odd... It makes my stories look odd. Some people can pull it off. Anyays, this is my first step of trying to remake "Memories and Promises." ...Finally.  



End file.
